Harry Potter et les démons
by Malicia Anderson
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand une race démoniaque s'associent à Voldemort. Action, Amour, Revelation. Notre trio préféré va vivre des aventures qui va changer leur vie à jamais. Rien à voir avec le tome 5
1. La fuite

Harry Potter  
Et  
Les demons.  
  
Chapitre1: La fuite  
  
-Mégane, Mégane! Réveils -toi !  
-Mmm quoi ?  
-Debout c'est le moment ou jamais !  
La jeune fille sortie de son lit et enfila des vêtements. -Malicia, t'es sur qu'on ne se fera pas repérer ? Demanda Mégane d'une voix  
peu rassurée. -Pas de problème, avec la bonne dose de somnifères que j'ai ajoutée dans le vin des surveillants ils doivent être en train de dormir comme des bébés.  
Et puis de toute façon c'est ce soir que je me tire. J'en ais marre de  
cette prison.  
-N'exagère pas, ce n'est qu'un orphelinat.  
-Appèle ça comme tu veux.  
Bon, t'es prête ou bien tu veux rester ici ? Demanda malicia avec  
agacement.  
_Ok, j'suis prête.  
Elles sortirent du dortoir en silence.  
Descendirent les escaliers sans encombre.  
Puis arrivé devant la porte d'entrée : -Malicia, la porte elle est fermée à l'aide d'un sort de fermeture. Comment  
va t'on ? -Relax, pas besoin de contre sort. Tu oublies qui je suis.  
Sur ce, Malicia fixa la serrure de la porte et.  
CLIC.  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
-Incroyable !!!  
Comment as tu fais ? Et sans baquette en plus.  
-j'en sais rien mais le plus important c'est que ça a fonctionné.  
Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de l'établissement et alors qu'elles  
étaient à quelques mètres de l'orphelinat.  
TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT  
-Oh non l'alarme ! On a oublié l'alarme.  
C'est fichu.  
-Malicia se tourna tranquillement vers son amie :  
-Mégane, es -tu prête à piquer un sprint jusqu'à la grille ?  
-Pourquoi pas !  
Les deux amies se regardèrent et se mirent à courir.  
-Malicia comment va t'on ouvrir la grille ? Cette fois si y a pas de  
serrure. Sans même répondre, Malicia fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main  
qu'elle projeta sur la grille. Celle ci céda et les filles coururent loin de cet endroit qu'elles avaient  
toujours voulues quitter. 


	2. Les lettres

Chapitre 2 : les lettres.  
  
Au même moment dans un quartier banal de l'Angleterre, un jeune sorcier se  
réveilla en sueur.  
-Encore un de ces maudits cauchemars. Harry Potter se leva, il venait une fois de plus de revivre en rêve la mort de Cédric Diggory, l'un des champions du tournoi des 3 sorciers qui c'était  
déroulé à Poudlard. En effet, a la fin de la dernière épreuve Cédric et Harry avaient touché le  
trophée ensemble. Malheureusement celui-ci s'est révélé être un portoloin destiné à emmené  
Harry au près du seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort. Après que l'un des partisans de Voldemort, Peter Pettigrouw alias Queudver ais tué Cédric, il s'est servi de Harry pour faire retrouver à Voldemort  
une forme humaine.  
Mais Harry s'en est tiré sain et sauve après s'être battu en duel avec  
Voldemort.  
Depuis lors Harry passe de mauvaises nuits.  
  
Un bruit attira l'attention de Harry, 5 hiboux se tenaient derrière la  
fenêtre.  
Harry alla leur ouvrir et ceux-ci s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre et  
repartirent après que Harry ais ôté leur charge à chacun.  
Puis il commença à lire :  
Bon Anniversaire Harry !!!!!!!!!!!  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes moldus te laisse tranquille.  
As-tu encore des cauchemars ?  
Ne culpabilise pas à cause de Cédric,  
Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
Bon passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux.  
Ici tout va pour le mieux.  
Fred et George s'amusent à faire des blagues a tout le monde au grand  
désespoir de maman.  
Papa et Percy ne sont pas souvent là à cause du retour de Tu-sais-qui.  
Maman à demandée à Dumbledor si tu pouvais passer le reste des vacances ici, mais celui-ci a dit que tu étais plus en sécurité avec tes moldus. Ne  
sois pas déçus, tu n'as plus qu'à tenir trois petites semaines. Bonne  
chance !  
Ron  
  
Harry fut en effet très déçus, mais il se dit que son ami avait raison.  
S'il pouvait tenir un mois in pourrais encore tenir trois semaines.  
Il ouvrit le cadeau de Ron. Celui-ci lui avait offert un abonnement a  
quidditch magazine  
  
Il prit la deuxième lettre et reconnu l'écriture de sa meilleure amie,  
Hermione.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire Harry !!!!!  
Passe tu de bonnes vacances ? Sûrement pas vu ta famille mais ne t'en fait pas c'est bientôt la rentrée.  
Je n'ai finalement pas été chez Victor Krum pour les vacances. D'abord parce que mes parents ne voulaient pas que je parte si loin et puis  
à cause des évènements qui se passe en ce moment.  
Ne le dit pas à Ron. Je le laisse croire que j'y ai été.  
Je lui dirai la vérité à la rentrée.  
Pour ce qui s'est passer à la fin de la troisième épreuve du tournoi  
l'année passée, ne t'en fait pas.  
Tout le monde sait que se n'est pas de ta faute.  
Tout cela est arrivé à cause de Voldemort.  
Bon je vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça le jour de ton anniversaire.  
Bisous, on se verra à la rentrée.  
Hermione  
Ps J'espère que mon cadeau va te plaire. Harry sourit en voyant le cadeau, elle lui avait envoyé un livre intitulé :  
Quidditch, les meilleures équipes de Poudlard.  
  
La troisième était une lettre de Sirius, le parrain de Harry.  
Bon anniversaire filleul !!!!  
Comment te sens -tu ?  
Les moldus sont-ils convenables avec toi ?  
S'ils te traitent mal, tu leur dis que je viendrais les transformer en  
limaces.  
Bon venant en aux choses sérieuses.  
Je me cache chez Rémus. Lui et moi avons contacté de vieilles connaissances pour nous prêter main forte pour la lutte contre Voldemort.  
Beaucoup seront ravis de nous aidés.  
Donc tout n'est pas perdu.  
De plus, des gens auraient aperçu Peter Pettigrouw, si le ministère en tient conte, ils réouvrirons peut être le dossier et je pourrais être enfin  
réhabilité.  
En attendant, je te demande d'être très prudent. Voldemort reste discret ces derniers temps, cela signifie qu'il prépare un  
gros coup.  
Enfin, moi et Rémus nous t'offrons deux choses qui j'espère te feront  
plaisir.  
A bientôt Sirius et Rémus.  
  
Harry déballa vite le paquet ; Il y trouva un abonnement à la gazette du sorcier, cela lui sera très pratique pour se tenir au courant des dernières  
nouvelles du monde des sorciers, et également un livre assez épais.  
Un sourire illumina son visage quand il lut le titre :  
Le livre du parfait petit maraudeur(1001 tours à joué à vos ennemis)  
Ecrit par Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit des tas de sorts à lancer pas dangereux mais très  
ennuyeux pour la personne à qui il est lancé.  
La quatrième lettre venait de Hagrid. Il expliquait qu'il était revenu de mission et qui il lui en parlerait à la  
rentrée. Et enfin la dernière lettre était de Poudlard et lui annonçais une nouvelle  
qui allait changer ses vacances.  
Mr Potter, Etant donner que vous êtes un sorcier du deuxième sicle, vous avez donc le  
droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.  
  
Harry sourit, les Dursley n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. 


	3. Un endroit où aller

Chapitre 3 : Un endroit où aller.  
Elles avaient couru un bon moment quant la fatigue gagna Mégane. -Malicia s'il te plait arrête, je n'en peux plus. Demanda Mégane à bout de  
souffle.  
-quoi ! Déjà fatiguée ? Demanda l'intéressée avec un petit sourire  
narquois.  
-Oui, je ne suis pas aussi résistante que toi.  
Ok. Je pense qu'il y a un village moldus pas très loin.  
On ira acheter de quoi manger et des vêtements convenables.  
Dit Malicia en regardent les vieilles guenilles kaki de l'orphelinat. -Je demande pas mieux mais avec quel argent ? Avec notre argent de poche  
nous avons juste assez pour la nourriture mais pour les vêtements c'est  
autre chose.  
Malicia regarda sa camarade avec un sourire malicieux.  
-Mégane, ne sous estime jamais Malicia Beckford  
En disant ceci elle sortit de sa poche un gros paquet de billets.  
-Alors là si tu me dis que c'est ton argent de poche je te crois pas.  
Malicia éclata de rire. -Disons que j'ai dévalisé quelques portefeuilles lors de nos ballades en  
ville.  
-Et personne ne t'a vu ? Demanda Mégane septique.  
-a croire que j'ai de l'ADN de pique pocket.  
-Tu m'étonneras toujours.  
-Je sais. Dit Malicia fièrement.  
Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la ville.  
Là elles achetèrent deux gros sandwich.  
Puis elles allèrent dans un magasin de mode.  
Elles en ressortirent métamorphosés. Mégane était vêtu d'une petite jupe blanche et d'un chemisier bleu ciel. Malicia, elle portait un pantalon noir moulant et un top rouge. Au-dessus  
elle avait un blouson court en cuir bordeaux.  
Elles portaient encore chacune deux autres sacs contenants leurs autres  
trouvailles. -Bon. Et maintenant où va t'on ? Ce n'est pas j'aime pas les moldus mais  
j'aimerais retourner dans le monde de la sorcellerie. -Tu as parfaitement raison chère Mégane. Pourquoi pas aller au pré au lard  
et puis nous rendre a Poudlard. Répondit Malicia comme si c'était aussi  
facile que de faire les courses. -quoi ? Tu veux aller à Poudlard. La plus grande école de Sorcellerie de  
l'Angleterre. Et tu crois qu'on va arriver là et qu'on va nous dire. Oh  
biens sûrs mesdemoiselles. Vous pouvez rester et faire vos études ici. Et puis comment veux - tu y aller en Magicobus peut être ? Dit moi Malicia  
c'est ça que tu espères ?  
-Précisément.Alors t'es d'accord.  
-Folle, ma meilleure amie est folle.  
-Mégane, tu pensais qu'on arriverait jamais à partir de l'orphelinat et  
regarde nous. On a bien mangé et on a des vêtements neufs. Tu te rends  
conte jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais eu de vêtements neufs. Alors tu va pas baisser les bras maintenant. Fait moi confiance et demain  
on sera dans la meilleure école d'Angleterre.  
-D'accord. Répondit la fille résignée. 


	4. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles.  
  
Les vacances étaient terminées et c'est avec soulagement que Harry arriva  
enfin sur la voie 9¾ .  
Il chercha ses amis mais ne les trouvant pas sur le quai il décida de  
monter dans le train.  
Là, il entendit deus personnes se disputer.  
Il reconnut les voix de Ron et d'Hermione.  
« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu n'allais pas en Bulgarie ! »  
« Pourquoi j'aurais du te le dire ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »  
« Mais je suis ton ami »  
« Oui et ami jaloux »  
« Jaloux ? Je suis pas jaloux j'aurais simplement préféré que tu me le  
dises c'est tout !! » Harry entra juste avant qu'Hermione ne réplique, mettant fin à la dispute.  
« Salut les gars. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? » « Très bonnes Harry »Répondit Hermione contente de l'intervention de celui-  
ci.  
« Et toi Ron ? »  
Celui-ci répondit un vague « oui »et continua de bouder. Au bout d'une heure de voyage, alors que Hermione était partie se changer  
dans un autre compartiment, Harry réagit.  
« Bon sa suffit. Ron arrête de bouder et pardonne Hermione. »  
Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas il continua.  
« Si Hermione ne te l'a pas dit c'est pour te punir de l'attitude de  
l'année passée. »  
« Quelle attitude ? » « Ron, ne fait l'imbécile avec moi. Ton attitude vis à vis de Hermione et de Victor Krum. Tu veux que je te dise, Hermione à raison. Tu crevais de jalousie. Surtout pendant le bal et je parie que ça t'a rendue malade de  
penser qu'Hermione était en Bulgarie pendant les vacances. » «Tu as raison Harry j'ai été aveuglé par la jalousie. A cause de ça j'ai  
failli perdre la seule fille qui.. . » Ron s'arrêta. Il s'apprêtait à  
révéler son secret.  
« La seule fille qui ? »  
« Non rien laisse tomber Harry »  
« Ron, si tu me racontais ce qui te tracasse. Je jure de rien dire à  
Hermione. Fait moi confiance. »  
Ron se tourna vers son ami, prit une grande respiration et dit : « Voilà c'est pas facile à dire. Tu vois Hermione au début je la trouvais sympa sans plus. Puis on est devenu de plus en plus amis. Et en deuxième quand elle a été pétrifiée ça m'a fait un choc. Mais j'ai essayé d'oublier  
ce que je ressentais. L'année passée quand je l'ai vue avec Krum, mes  
sentiments sont devenus encore plus forts et j'ai été jaloux. »  
« Tu es amoureux d'Hermione hein ? »  
« Ouais. Harry qu'est ce que je fais ? » « Tu commences par lui faire des excuses et ensuite on verra. Rien n'est  
perdu. » Le reste du voyage se fit sans encombre et le trio arriva enfin à Poudlard. 


	5. Arrivées et explications

Chapitre 5 : Arrivée et explication.  
  
Suivant le plan de Malicia, les filles appelèrent la magicobus et après quelques heures de vol, c'est avec soulagement qu'elles arrivèrent au Pré- au-Lard. « Ouf c'est pas trop tard, j'ai cru qu'il n'atterrirait jamais. »S'écria Malicia. « Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? » Sans prendre le temps de répondre à son amie, Malicia accosta un sorcier. « Excusez-moi monsieur, où se trouve Poudlard ? » « Suivez ce sentier et vous le trouverez. » Suivant l'indication de sorcier les filles suivirent le sentier et poussèrent un gris d'émerveillement en découvrant l'imposant château. « C'est incroyable ! » « Et c'est immense ! » Remise de leurs émotions, elles se dirigèrent vers les grilles d'entrées du château. A peine arrivée devant les grilles un géant apparut. Il les regarda, étonné. « Qui êtes-vous ? »Demanda le géant. « Nous voulons parler au directeur »répondit Mégane. « Hagrid, que se passe t'il ? » « Professeur Mc Gonagall, ces deux jeunes filles veulent parler au professeur Dumbledore. » Le professeur Mc Gonagall étonnée regarda les deux filles. « Vous-voulez parlez au directeur ? Puis - je savoir qui vous êtes ? » « Nous ne parlerons qu'au directeur»Répliqua Malicia « Minerva, que se passe t'il » « Ah Albus, ces deux filles viennent d'arrivées. Elles désirent vous parler. » « Très bien Mesdemoiselles veuillez me suivre. »Répondit Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur. « Asseyez-vous » Malicia et Mégane obéirent. Dumbledore s 'assit en face d'elles et les observa. La brune semblait être ennuyée et confuse, la blonde par contre était décontractée et sure d'elle. « Bien, pouvez- vous me dire qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez et qu'elle est la raison de votre présence à cette heure tardive(il était 8 heures) devant les grilles de Poudlard ? » Ce fut Mégane qui répondit. « Nous venons d'un orphelinat sorcier, Ford, et nous avons décidé de fuir car nous n'aimions pas cet endroit. Donc nous sommes venons à Poudlard. Je m'appelle Mégane Jones. » « Et vous ? » Demanda Dumbledore en s'adressant à Malicia. « Je me nomme Malicia Beckford, monsieur » « Et bien Miss Jones et Beckford, je suis désolé mais je me vois dans l'obligation d'appeler l'orphelinat Ford et de vous rapatrier la-bas. Ce que vous avez fait est illégal et je ne peux pas vous garder ici. Vous êtes sous la responsabilité de l'orphelinat. » Mégane baissa les yeux. Dumbledore avait raison, ce qu'elles avaient fait était stupide. Prête à renoncer, elle jeta un coup d'?il à Malicia. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et tout en gardant son calme elle décida de tout expliquer à sa façon. « Professeur, nous sommes parfaitement conscientes que notre décision était.radicale. Cependant cela faisait longtemps que nous avons demandé au directeur de l'orphelinat de nous mettre dans un autre établissement, mais celui-ci n'en a pas tenu compte. » « Peut -être, mais je ne peux pas vous garder à Poudlard. De plus ils vous faudraient une bonne raison pour changer d'établissement. » « Mais professeur, nous n'avons pas choisi de vivre la-bas. Est-ce de notre faute si nous sommes obliger de vivre dans un endroit qui pour moi ressemble plus à une prison qu'à autre chose ? Pourriez-vous vivre dans un endroit que vous détesté ? » Dumbledore sourit, décidément cette jeune fille était décidée à restée à Poudlard et cela à n'importe quel prix. « Vous êtes vraiment décidée. N'est ce pas ? Et vous ne laisseriez rien barrer votre route. Je suis donc obliger d'accepter. J'envoie tout de suite un hibou à l'orphelinat pour les informer de la situation. » « Merci professeur » Dirent Malicia et Mégane. « Néanmoins, j'espère que bous ne ferriez rien qui me fasse regretter ma décision. Et lors des vacances d'été vous retournerez à l'orphelinat. Est-ce clair ? » « Très clair » « Dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :Bienvenue à Poudlard !! » 


	6. Répartition et connaissance

Chapitre 6 : Répartition et connaissance.  
  
Après cet entretien, Dumbledore et les deux filles descendirent dans la grande salle où le repas sera bientôt servit. «Minerva, veuillez, je vous pris aller chercher le choixpeau afin de répartir ces deux jeunes filles. » « Mais Albus, maintenant ? » « Oui maintenant, vous ne voulez quand même pas attendre Noël ! » Le professeur Dumbledore alla sur l'estrade. « Avant de servir le repas, deux élèves qui viennent d'arrivées doivent être réparties. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers McGonagall qui arrivait avec choixpeau, derrière celle-ci se trouvait Malicia et Mégane. A la table des griffondors, Hermione se pencha vers ses deux amis et dit d'un ton un peu excité : « C'est la première fois que cela arrive. Ils ne prennent jamais d'élèves au cour de l'année ! » A ce moment là McGonagall appela : « Mégane Jones » Celle-ci s'avança et mit le choixpeau, il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. « Griffondor ! » Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit chez les griffondors. Mégane, toute souriante alla prendre place à coté d'Hermione. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Malicia. Elle se coiffa du choixpeau et. « Mmm difficile, tu n'es pas comme les autres sorciers, tu as quelques chose en plus, des pouvoirs cachés que les sorciers normaux ne possèdent pas et tes capacités magiques sont nombreuses. Et ton passé finira par te rattraper et. » « Bon ok ça va j'ai compris. « Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas toute la soirée. » « Calme-toi, ne sois pas si impatiente ! » « Bon, le choix est très difficile mais je pense ne pas me tromper en t'envoyant à GRIFFONDOR !!! » A nouveau les applaudissements retendirent à Griffondor. Malicia s'essaya en face de Mégane. « Bienvenue à Griffondor. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis prèféte. » « Merci, moi c'est Malicia Beckford. » « Et moi Mégane Jones » « Et moi Harry Potter » Surprise Mégane regarda la personne qui c'était présenté. « Harry Potter! Enchanté »dit-elle. « Pas autant que moi, miss Jones. » Ces paroles firent rougir Mégane. « Appelle-moi Mégane » « Appelle-moi Harry » Elle rougit de plus belle. « Tiens, bois vite ça, sinon tu risque de t'enflammer »plaisanta Malicia en tendant un verre de jus de citrouille à son amie, qui lui lançait un regard furieux. Malicia rigola et se présenta à Harry. « Salut Malicia Beckford » « Harry Potter « « Oui je vois ça »Répondit celle-ci en regardant la célèbre cicatrice. « Le légendaire survivant. Ravie de te connaître. » Dit-elle avec ironie. « Moi de même »Répondit le survivant, étonné de cette dernière phrase. Puis Ron se présenta aux ceux nouvelles. Et ils arrivèrent au dessert. 


End file.
